


Instant Loss: Samus vs Ridley

by BlackAce70



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Creampie, F/M, Mind Break, Monster sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: Samus faces Ridley in what she believes would be her final encounter with the Space Pirate. Unfortunately, things do not go the way she expected.





	Instant Loss: Samus vs Ridley

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, just thought I'd try my hand at an Instant Loss Story. If it gets some positive response from you guys. I might do more for other series in the future.

Samus found herself standing face to face with long-time nemesis, Ridley. The space pirate murderer that has been the bane of her existence for a long time. But now, it was all going to come to an end. Here, in the abandoned base that she managed to track him down at. Her armored suit at full power and ready, with the cannon poised and aimed at the winged Menace. Ridley glaring down with a sneer of his own, his claws and spiked tail at the ready for the upcoming battle that was able to take place. 

With a deep breath, Samus looked up and glared at her opponent her hand at her cannon. “No more Game Ridley, it all ends today.” She said. As the beast roared and flared its wings out.

No matter what happened, one thing would be for certain. 

Only one of the two would be standing above the other, in complete and utter victory. 

-X- 

“Gah! H-Hahh! F-Fuck! Shit!” 

Those were the audible words the blonde huntress Samus Aran could muster in her situation. Tears flowing down her cheeks as the huntress question was currently being pounded mercilessly in her pussy by Ridley’s Massive Alien Bitch-Breaker of a cock. Pinned down on her back on the cold floor with the beast’s clawed hand wrapped tightly around her neck. Her Power Suit completely destroyed, with bits and pieces of it strewn about all over. Her helmet having been ripped off her head, was impaled clean through by the spiked end of Ridley’s tail. Her arm cannon and her only means of defense were useless, as three visible claw marks could be seen slashed against it. While her Zero Suit itself had tears around certain spots. Revealing her nipples, and shaved smooth pussy and ass to giant space lizard. 

Samus, in her quickly hazy growing mind, couldn’t believe how she landed herself in this mess. Just as quickly as her and Ridley’s climactic battle had begun, it ended just as fast in almost a blink of an eye. As she had made the grossly fatal mistake of underestimating her opponent. And because of that; Ridley had practically shredded her and her armor. Leaving her at his complete and utter mercy. She expected him to kill her right then and there. But instead, the space pirate had a better idea for the blonde. 

In the form of the ultimate humiliation and dominance.

Another loud cry tore through Samus’ throat as Ridley tore deep into her depths, his monstrous pillar of meat threatening to pierce into her womb with each and every thrust he made. Her entire body quaked with agony, unwilling pleasure building up inside of her. Caused by the giant monster slamming himself balls deep into her notably drenched core. She vainly clawed at the hand Ridley had securely around her neck. His grip firm enough to ensure that she would remain securely in place. But not so tight that he would completely choke her to death. Each time she would try and pull the beast’s hand off her chest, she would be cut off by a thrust from the monster’s powerful hips. Forcibly jerking her body back and forth, her massive breasts bouncing hypnotically from the force of the giant lizard on top of her. 

With a choked cry, Samus could feel her snatch seizing up. Her stretched walls clenching tightly around the mighty cock that was everything it could to destroy her insides. Forcing the woman to go through orgasms after constant orgasms with the massive space pirate. Each one was somehow more intense than the last one. 

As for Ridley himself, he was enjoying the pain and suffering that his enemy was going through at his hands. Watching her face contort between agony and bliss was a pleasant sight to behold. As overtime, her screams and grunts of anger and curses slowly degraded to desperate cries and pleas for him to stop or slow down, over time. Slowly showing the lizard beast just how much this was starting to break her, in not only her body but also her spirit.

To hear the normally proud and indomitable Samus Aran beg for him to stop, to show her mercy. It merely served to just do the opposite, making him wanting to hear more cries from the beauty. Increasing his pace, his already brutal and savage fucking turned violent. Pouring all his lust and power into his hips. And forcing his ridged cock all the way, piercing her very cervix. The action earning him a delight piercing shriek from the blonde, her entire body convulsing from what would be her most powerful bone-rattling orgasm yet. Ridley managing to strike all of her sweet spots at once. Sending her now fragile mind into overdrive with pleasure. 

The space pirate wasn’t finished as he continued thrusting madly. Soon, with a roar, Ridley erupted into the blonde with his first climax of the night. The hot thick and virile seed pumped directly into Samus’ helpless womb. Frying the remnant of the woman’s mind further; Samus however, surprised Ridley when he felt the bitch start to unconsciously milk his alpha cock as much as it could. As if desperate to keep him inside of her; this caused Ridley to smirk at the woman underneath him. Whether she knew it or not, she was starting to enjoy it. 

Samus’ entire body was wracked with pain as she clawed at the ground. Unable to do anything about the hot and potent seed flowing into her. The amount too much, that her womb and stomach started to swell up slightly. And soon overflowing out the sides, cum and pussy juice squirting out around the monster’s massive cock. Grinning at the display, Ridley pulled his large ridged member out of her gaping abused sex. Leaving all the excess cum to stream out of the famed bounty huntress like a fountain. 

Ignoring the quivering in her legs, along with the agonizing pain emitting from her throbbing pussy. She mustered what little strength she had in a weakened body, in a vain attempt to crawl away from the towering Ridley. “S-Stop… N-Need… rest…”

Ridley merely watched amusedly at the desperate, if not pathetic, action to escape. His tail shot out, wrapping around Samus’ neck. A choked wheeze leaving the woman as the Space Monster pulled her back to him. Slamming and pressing her face and chest against the cold ground underneath her. Grabbing and twisting one of her arms behind her back, while his other hand was at her waist. His claws sinking in a bit into her Zero Suit and easily tearable flesh, but not enough to the point where he’d draw blood. Sneering, Ridley poised his cock and had it prodding against the Huntress’ puckering asshole. 

Realizing what Ridley was about to do, Samus flailed her weak body about. In one last futile effort to free herself. “N-Not there! Please! I-It won’t fit.” She begged her life-long enemy. No longer caring about wanting to kill him. She just wanted this all to end. 

Her pleas and cries, however, just fell on deaf ears. As with one swift motion, Ridley stabbed his dick deep inside Samus’ asshole; stretching her beyond belief. Even worse than when he had taken her pussy for himself. The pain of having her anal virginity forcibly taken was too much for Aran to bear, prompting one last scream from the tear-riddled woman that managed to claw its way out of her throat. 

“It hurts~ its hurts… take it out.” She whimpered. 

Ridley just let out a screech of happiness and triumph from his nemesis’ state as he fucked her asshole with remorseless vigor. Ramming his cum coated cock as he deep as he physically could inside of the busty blonde, using her both of their cum and juices as lube to help him slide in and out of her with ease. He pumped his massive hips against her plump asscheeks aggressively. The sound of the flesh slapping loudly against flesh echoing throughout the entire abandoned base. His heavy cum-filled balls slapping roughly against Samus’ fucked raw pussy each time he came down on the sniveling huntress. The sheer size of Ridley’s member causes her forcefully spurt out the seed that had been stuffed into her cunt like a hydrant. 

Eventually, Samus’ sobs died down to the point the woman was quiet. Her blue eyes vacant and lifeless, having been fucked unconscious by the lizard monster. Whether or not Ridley took notice of his enemy’s state; was irrelevant, as it did nothing in having the beast slow down with his violent pounding. Instead, having him speed up, as he was nearing his climax yet again. 

Screeching out loud, Ridley buried himself balls deep into Samus and unleashed another powerful load into the unconscious woman. Ropes after huge thick ropes of boiling hot cum shooting into Samus tightly clenched asshole. Bloating the woman’s stomach up to make her look as if she was pregnant with twins. Letting go of his former enemy’s arm, he pulled out and let her fall limp to the floor. With his seed oozing out of her like a steady stream. Staring at her motionless body, Ridley contemplated on what to do with the woman in question. His mind torn between leaving her, killing her, or taking her with him for more personal use. After a long minute, he decided on taking her. Picking her up by her waist, he spread his wings and flew off to his own ship. Leaving the woman’s destroyed armor and discarded gun behind to serve as the last sign of the now defeated Samus Aran. 

Who now went from Proud Bounty to Personal Cum-dump.


End file.
